Dreamless Nightmares
by xXCorporal Yaoi 911Xx
Summary: "Dreams are made to be cherished and nightmares are made to make you perish." A cute UKUS mpreg that should be read!


**I was bored after I finished the fourth chapter of "A Cute Coincidence" and decided on making a cute UKUS mpreg fanfic! I am, like, hoping this will be as good as CC (Cute Coincidence)! On with the story!**

**Dreamless Nightmares**

**Harmless**

Taking a step back, England sighed and smiled at his work. He finally finished the paper work and was ready to head to his home.

"Ready, ma belle?"

England huffed as he looked up and saw France smiling at the entrance.

"Quit with the pitiful nicknames, Francis..." England groaned and stood himself up. He dusted his coat from any left particles and took his jacket from the rack.

"Pitiful? Je vous assure, ma belle, The nicknames I decide aren't pitiful at all." France grinned playfully as he nudged England's elbow.

England sorely rubbed his shoulder and scoffed, "Whatever you say, grenouille visqueuse."

"When did you learn French, mon ami? You have no right as well to call me a slimy frog!" France gasped as he followed the nation out the door.

"As said before, Francis, I am tricky." England looked at France and threw a French dictionary at him. "Good bye..." England left France, standing astonished and holding the dictionary.

"That boy...He is full of surprises."

* * *

England swivelled his car to the left and finally into his garage. He parked it in and stepped onto the coursed ground. He locked the car doors and positioned his tie. He turned to his heel and went to the entrance of his home.

He unlocked the door and a line of maids greeted him. He waved them off and handed his jacket to one of them.

"America...?"

The maid flustered a bit but answered properly.

"In the master bedroom...We tried to offer him food but he wouldn't take it and whenever we don't offer him food, he would come down and whine over and over that he was severely starving..."

England nodded and dismissed the maid. He trudged up the stairs and knocked on the door before entering.

"Who is it...?"

The voice behind the door sounded sleepy and tired, England thought.

"I-It's me...England."

The door swung open and a tired America stood in front of the entrance.

"A-America! What happened?"

America gave a soft smile as his answer and lost his balance. He toppled forward and England caught him.

"I am just tired, England..." America fumed on his lover's chest.

England smiled and straightened America's standing position.

"Want to go to bed?" England looked into America's droopy blue eyes.

America shook his head and England thought for a while.

"How bout' this...I make you some coffee and while I do so, You go to the bed and get ready to sleep."

America gave a reassuring smile and nodded. England placed America's left arm go on the back of his neck, limply. He dragged the sleepy American to the bed and laid him there.

"I am too tired to put my night gown on..." America mumbled under the sheets as he curled up in a ball under them.

"I'll help you dress as soon as I bring in the coffee..." England assured and left.

England timidly ran down the steps and heated the water. He got the coffee powder in the cupboard and stopped the flame. He took the kettle and poured the water into a cup slowly. He then tore the top of the coffee sachet and slowly poured that in as well.

He finished up and brought the hot coffee up to America and his own bedroom. He used his elbow to open the door for his hands were full.

"Here you go, America..." England said and helped America drink the beverage.

"Thanks..." America smiled as he yawned a bit.

"You puked this morning again, yes?" England asked as he unzipped America's jacket that he wore.

"Yeah...I hate doing so."

England nodded and continued with working on America's pants. America shook the pants off and lifted his arms s England can remove the jacket.

England smiled and took the jacket off by pulling it upward, the direction America's arms were lifted to.

England took America's nightgown off the hanger and let it slowly slide into America's frail body. He tied the lace of the gown that came from both of America's sides and tied it neatly to the back. America looked at himself and gave a drowsy smile to England who returned it.

"Go to sleep now, my sweet."

America nodded and proceeded to lie down on the futon sheets and nuzzle on a pillow.

England smiled and brushed America's hair out of his forehead and kissed it.

"England...Just promise me that you will be there when a nightmare comes to my mind. I really hate to see nothing to embrace in the dark when I wake up panting from such a very terrifying thing." America said and slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Of course, my princess." England answered and blew the candle out and proceeded to sleep beside his sleeping treasure.

* * *

England gasped as two strong arms hugged and choked his neck. He touched the small table that always stood at the side of the bed and tried looking for the lamp. He finally got a grip of it and let it on.

The light brightened the room and England can finally see everything clearly.

He looked at what had choked him and found a scared America, shaking and wide eyed.

"America...What is the matter, lad?"

America shook his head and shut his eyes closed, tears forming.

England gasped a bit and stroked the teenager's hair as he made hushing noises to calm him down.

"You can tell me...I will understand." England smiled as he placed his hand on America's chin and let him look up at him.

"I-I had a nightmare...I was just glad you were here with me, by my side."

England's eyes softened as he kissed America's forehead.

"You will no longer have such dreams, America. As long as you think I am always here."

America nodded and tightened his embrace on England's arm.

"I know you wouldn't want to tell me what that certain nightmare was so I won't ask."

England proceeded to go to sleep.

"It was about me getting pregnant..." America finally croaked out. He looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh? How is that a nightmare? I see of that as a good dream." England stated as he leaned backward, his left elbow dipped into a pillow for balance.

"I-I am afraid...I might...What if I kill it!" America cried out and England looked at him, wide eyed in shock.

"K-Kill it? How come?" England stammered.

"Well...In the particular dream, I gave birth to it at last and it was really painful. Since it caused too much pain to me, I attempted to kill the infant and I did so. I am scared, England...I don't want that to happen." America said between hiccups and sniffles from his crying session.

England hugged America and rubbed his back.

"Everything will be fine. If you will be pregnant, you have 9 months to think about it..."

America was too busy crying into England's shoulder but he nodded in case England had to repeat himself.

"No more crying...Princesses tend to cry easily but can also easily be cheered up."

"I am no princess."

"That is why I don't want you to cry anymore. Show me you aren't a moody princess." England chuckled.

America laughed at England's corny joke and wiped his tears. America smiled and went to continue his slumber.

"Even if I do so...You will end up calling me princess again."

* * *

England woke up the next morning. He sat up and stretched. Hope he wouldn't dozing off at his work because of being kept up at night just to comfort America and waking up at 5 A.M. in the morning.

He trudged downstairs and looked around. A maid passed by with towels stacked up on each other in her arms.

"Um...Have you seen America?"

"Ah. He is in the bathroom, master. He said he doesn't tend to be disturbed."

England thanked the maid and went off to the washroom.

"Puking again, I see..." England trailed off as he leaned against the washroom door.

"...Go away..." America groaned irritably from inside.

"That's it. After you have done what you desire in there, get into your clothes, lad..."

"Why?" America asked.

"We are off to give you a check up. I hate seeing my princess miserable like this." England mumbled.

America laughed from inside.

"What is so funny?"

"It's just that...I knew you would call me princess again."

* * *

**YAY! I did it! I made the first chapter a bit longer than I expected! Anyways, translations:**

**Ma belle- My lovely**

**Je vous assure- I assure you**

**grenouille visqueuse- slimy frog**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


End file.
